PAW Patrol: The Mysterious Prankster
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: Pranks start to Mysteriously appear and evidence points only to eachother
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Adventure Bay. The pups were at the beach and Ryder was tuning his ATV. He then gets a call on his pup pad. "Hello Ryder here." said Ryder. It was Mr. Porter. He had a rat problem. "Ryder, rats have invaded my shop, can the PAW Patrol help rid the place?" asked Mr. Porter. "Sure thing, no job is too big, no pup is too small!" replied Ryder.

He opens the button tray and presses the center button. "PAW Patrol to the lookout!" cried Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" said all pups. They all run to the lookout. Five of the pups make it in. Marshall is tumbling in on a beach ball and crashes into the others. Once the elevator reaches the top, the pups get into position. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase. Ryder opens the screen. "Pups we have an Emergency, Mr Porter has a rat infestation we need to exterminate it, Rocky I need to to use to build a something to lure the mice out of the restaurant." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky. "Skye I need you to bring pet carriers for the mice so we can bring them to Farmer Al's mouse farm." said Ryder. "Let's take to the sky!" said Skye. "Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder.

Rocky builds a cheese dropping machine that dispenses little cheeselets. Rocky gets to Mr. Porter's. Ryder was already there. "Ok Rocky you know what to do." said Ryder. Rocky barks. The machine then deploys wheels and enters the restaurant. The machine begins to dispense cheeselets. The rats bought and followed it outside when all of the sudden it stopped. "What the-" said Ryder as he presses the button on his pup pad rapidly. It then goes haywire and shoots cheeselets all over like a machine gun. All duck for cover. "Rocky shut it down!" shouted Mr. Porter. "On it!" said Rocky. He gets as low as possible and crawls to the machine. Once to it he enters a kill code. It then ceases. Once so the others arise. "What the heck Rocky you almost killed us!" said Alex. "Sorry maybe it was a malfunction." suggested Rocky.

After Ryder loads the last one into the pet carrier and Skye flies off. Rocky brings his machine back to the lookout. "I don't get it what could've happened." said Rocky to himself. He then notices something. It looks like somebody had tampered with it. "Well there's no catfur so it wasn't the catastrophe crew." he thought. He then sees something else. "Dog fur, Zuma's dog fur. He gets furious.

"Zuma why?!" said Rocky. Zuma was tanning at the beach. he had shades and a mirror. "Why what?" asked Zuma. "You know what, why did you tamper with the motor on my cheese dispenser?" Rocky asked. "I didn't and even if I did I still wouldn't gotten away with it see." he said as he revealed an ankle bracelet. "It detects pranks." said Zuma. "Oh yeah then how come I found this?" asked Rocky as he showed the piece of fur he found. "Looks like somebody framed me." said Zuma.

The next day

Ryder was getting a box of cereal out of his cabinet. When he pulled the box down it triggered a flower bomb which covered him head to toe. "Arrgh!" said Ryder as he was hit. Chase responded fast. "Ryder sir are you ok?!" asked Chase. "Yeah I'm ok." replied Ryder as he dusted himself off. Chase then zeros on something. "Ryder look a note!" said Chase pointing to it. "It is." Ryder said. He read it. _"I am the ultimate prankster no one is greater than me not even Zuma."_ He notices the handwriting looked familiar. "Marshall." Ryder said.

Marshall was playing with his Apollo the super pup action figure. "Apollo is here to save the day, crrr!, pwish!" said Marshall with sound effects. He was interrupted by Ryder. "Oh hey Ryder." said Marshall. "Marshall care to explain this." said Ryder showing him the note. "I didn't write that." he said. "This is your handwriting and you've been known to prank as well." said Ryder. "I promise I didn't write that." said Marshall. "Give it to me." said Ryder. "No Ryder." whined Marshall. "Give it to me you're grounded." said Ryder pulling the action figure out of his hand. "But I didn't write that." said Marshall. "Nobody can copy your handwriting." said Ryder. "Ryder, Marshall wouldn't prank that way whoever did this smarter than him." said Chase. "Then it must be Zuma and him." said Ryder. "It has to be." said Chase. "I didn't do it." said Marshall beginning to cry.

The next day Skye went into her pup house to get her fur brush when all of he sudden she saw an eagle head in her house. She screamed and ran. Ryder found her and calmed her down. But it wasn't real, it was mechanical. "Only one pup can do this." said Ryder. He confronts Rocky. "But I didn't do it." said Rocky. "I expected more from you, you know better , you're grounded.

The next morning Skye woke up early. She hooked up the harness on her copter. She then hooked the other end to her copter and took flight to the ocean. "Good morning idiot!'' spat Skye with anger. She flew up and down over the ocean dunking Rocky in the ocean. "huh?, what the- blplplplp!" said Rocky. After ten minutes she unhooked the harness causing him to fall in fifteen feet below.

Rocky was able to swim to shore and confronts Skye. "What the heck Skye?!" asked Rocky furiously. "Oops sorry." said Skye sarcasticly. "You ltlle rat." said Rocky. "Serves you right for pranking me." said Skye. "What the heck are you talking about I didn't prank you."said Rocky. "Oh yeah then who did?!" asked Skye. "Heck I don't-" he was interrupted. "SPIDER!" shouted Rubble. There was a spider in his bowl. Ryder saw it was nothing more than a fake. "What was the yelling?" asked a voice. It was Everest, she spent the night with Marshall despite the fact that he was grounded. In fact she was at the lookout the entire time the pranks went off. Nex thing you know Chase was strolling in early from his patrol. he was struggling to remove his hat. Ryder gives him a hand. "What happened?" asked Ryder. "I went to take my hat off because I was sweating but couldn't, I think it was glued." said Chase. Ryder eventually comes off along with some of Chase's fur. Then Marshall was scratching himself like crazy. "Another prank." said Rocky. "Hey guys have you noticed Everest wasn't pranked." said Rubble. Marshall stepsin after he was treated. "She did not prank us!" said Marshall. "Marshall think about it, she was the only one not pranked and I'm pretty she would already have been pranked if it wasn't her." pointed Chase. "hey guys I heard about what happened. All give her glares but Marshall. "What"s going on?" asked Everest. "Oh I think you know exactly what's going on dipsnot!" said Rocky. "Hey watch how you talk to my girlfriend!" said Marshall in defense.

Just then Everest was called in by Ryder. She stands before him in the lookout control room. "Me and Chase have discussed and come to realization that you were not a victim in this situaton." said Ryder. "Weired huh." said Everest. "I'm afraid I'm ging to have to bn you from the lookout." said Ryder. Her smile fades then she begins to cry. She rubs away from the lookout to Jake's mountain in tears. "Great going dish rag!" mutterd Marshall. "It was for the best." said Chase. "You didn't even have proof!" said Marshall. "Proof is something we have plenty of." said Chase. He turns and walks away leaving Marshall in anger and bitterness.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall decides to visit Everest and asked Ryder if he could go.

"No Marshall you can't go." said Ryder. "Why not?" asked Marshall. "Because I found this." said Ryder showing him a piece of her fur on a bottle of glue used to glue Chase's hat on his head. "Somebody framed her!" shouted Marshall. "Rocky and I did some DNA searching and found her DNA and nobody elses in fact we found her DNA on every tool used to commit each prank." said Ryder. "Who ever framed her must've used gloves." said Marshall. "Did they?, Rocky show him." said Ryder. "I invented a device that detects glove use." said Rocky. It was a scanning wand looking device. "Observe." said Ryder. He put on a glove and touched a knife, then Rocky got his pincer arm out and picked up the device and sweeped the length of the knife and the device spoke. " _Gloves were used."_ Marshall didn't say a word. "When I scanned the tools, the device didn't find any signs of glove use, but when I dusted them I found her paw prints." said Ryder. "NO YOUR LYING!" shouted Marshall with tears running down his cheeks. He then ran out the room.

He decided to sneak to Jake's mountain. Once he got there he knocked on his door. Jake answered. "Hey dude what's up?" asked Jake. "I need to find Everest." said Marshall. "Oh she's in her pup house crying, when I asked her what was wrong she didn't say anything, do you know what happened?" asked Jake. "Somebody framed her of various pranks that were popping up all over the lookout." replied Marshall. "And Ryder banned her from the lookout?" asked Jake. Marshall nodded. "He needs to get his facts straight." said Jake. Marshall went to Everest's pup house and saw her crying. "Everest?" asked Marshall as he reached his paw out to touch her. When she felt the warmth of his paw she looked up and sprang her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulders. "I know it wasn't you." said Marshall. "Who could've done this?" asked Everest. "I don't know but we need to find out." said Marshall with reassurance. "But how Marshall I'm not even allowed in or around the lookout?" asked Everest. "I have a plan." replied Marshall.

That night after the pups went to bed. Marshall snuck out of his pup house and called Everest's name. She replies softly. "I'm here." she said. They sniff for info around the lookout. Marshall found a note on a prank he intercepted and read it. " _This is just the beginning of what I'm about to do, Zuma_ " "Oh my gosh!" thought Marshall. "Everest check this out." whispered Marshall. She gazes upon the note and reads it. "It looks like somebody tried to copy Zuma's handwriting." pointed Everest. The prank was itching powder in Skye's blow dryer that Chase got her for her birthday. It was loaded full and ready to blast. Everest quickly dumped the itching powder out of the blow dryer. She then sees poison oak leaves upon Rocky. "Marshall look!" said Everest nudging his shoulder. He looks up and sees it. "I'll got get some gloves from my bag. He ran and return three minutes later with a pair of gloves. He slowly walks to Rocky trying not to disturb him and carefully removes the poison oak leaves. After he removes them all he sees a note and read it. _"This is what you get for scaring me with that eagle, it's on!, Skye_ " "Wholly stromboli!, this looks just like Skye's handwriting, but she wouldn't do this." said Marshall. Rocky groans in his sleep and turns over. Marshall and Everest move not a paw nor a muscle. Then Rocky ceases. Then Marshall and Everest let out a sigh of relief. "We need to see if this perpetrator is pranking Ryder. They head up to Ryder's room and slowly open the door. Inside was still and quiet. A clock was heard ticking from atop his dresser. They zero on a person trying to put poison ivy on Ryder. The person appeared to be short and small but not to small. Marshall reacted by barking loudly. The perpetrator was alarmed and jumped out the window quickly. Ryder awoke and saw Marshall with his front paws on the window seal barking. "Marshall?!, Everest?!" asked Ryder outraged. "Ryder we saw the prankster he jumped-" he was cut off by Ryder. "I don't want to hear it, and Everest didn't I say you were banned from the lookout?" asked Ryder. "Yes but-" Ryder put his hand up indicating to cease speaking. "Everest I want you to leave and I will notify Jake of this and Marshall you are officially grounded and I'm starting to believe Everest is a bad influence on you so I'm going to have to insist that you break up with her." said Ryder. Marshall and Everest began to cry. "But Ryder we found proof." whined Marshall. "I don't want to hear another word about this now go to bed!" said Ryder. "But Ryder." whined Marshall. "NOW!" shouted Ryder. "Chase had entered the room at that moment. "What's going on Ryder S-, what is she doing here she was banned." said Chase. "They were caught trying to poison me." said Ryder. "Did not!" said Everest. "SHUT UP!" shouted Chase at Everest. Marshall tried to hit Chase but missed and was tackled to the ground by Ryder and was cuffed by Chase. Everest was crying through this. "I got Marshall you escort Everest back home." said Ryder. "Let's go before I do you the same and trust me I ain't afraid to hit girls." said Chase sternly. She does not try to fight back but listens.

"Marshall what is going on, why are you being this way?" asked Ryder. "You won't believe me." replied Marshall. "Marshall no one can get into the lookout without tripping an alarm, if there was an intruder I would've known." said Ryder. "He must've disabled it." said Marshall. Ryder pulled out his pup pad and checked for hackings but found none. "See no one disabled it and no one can even disable it without hacking it, end of discussion we will continue this in the morning and I don't want you near Everest and Chase is going to make sure you two don't get back together or communicate." said Ryder. That made Marshall cry. Ryder gets off his knees and returns to bed.

"Chase come in." said Ryder. "Chase here sir." said Chase. "I need you to do something." said Ryder. "Sure whatcha need?" asked Chase. "I need you to make sure Marshall and Everest have no communication with each other." said Ryder. Chase Snickered. "With pleasure." he said


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall sat in his pup house dwelling on what he saw. The image of the figure appearing in his head. It wore a black suit. "Whoever he is."thought Marshall. "He's trying to tear us apart!" "He won't get away with it!" said Marshall. Then he had an idea. "Maybe I can catch him on tape and expose him once and for all.

That night he hides his camera at the top of the lookout. Rocky spots him and questions him. "What are you doing?" asked Rocky. "I am trying to catch this prankster and put an end to this." replied Marshall. Rocky then spots someone at the bottom. "Hey he's trying to fill my pup house with water!" said Rocky. "It's on camera, come on." said Marshall. They race to the bottom. Once there the door pops open and water drenches the pups. "Hey a note." said Rocky. _"Bath time! Marshall."_ They exchange glances and run back to the top. "Ok Marshall I believe you now." said Rocky. Marshall played back the recording. It saw Rocky's pup house but no one in front of it. "I don't understand." said Marshall. "Look." said Rocky. He pulled of a mask. Out came medium brown hair. Alex! "What the!" said Marshall. "I figured he would do something to break us up." said Rocky. Marshall grabbed his camera like Captain Turbot would do to get pictures of animals. But got a clear shot.

The next day Marshall was running with the camera in his mouth and Rocky next to him. "Look Ryder here's your crook." said Rocky. Marshall gave him the camera. "Ok this has gone far enough now you blame alex." said Ryder. "No really we got this last night." said Marshall. "Ok let's go talk to him.

They go to Mr. Porter's. "Hello Mr. Porter." said Ryder. "Hey Ryder care to try my strawberry pie?" asked Mr. Porter. "No thanks, Marshall says he has a picture of Alex in action of the prank attacks, I suspected it was Everest since she was the only one who wasn't pranked. They ceased since she left so we confirmed, but Marshall says he caught Alex saying he was the one all along. Marshall hands Mr Porter the picture. "Hey Alex come over here." said Mr Porter. "Yes grandpa?, hey pups hey Ryder, grandpa is there an emergency?" asked Alex. "No but this photograph shows you in a black suit." said Mr Porter. "Yeah I came to do spy drills." replied Alex. "What?" asked Ryder. "Yeah I wanna be a spy just like Chase." said Alex. "Ok next time don't do them on lookout property at night ok?" asked Ryder. "Ok." said Alex.

Marshall paced back and forth while Rocky sat and watched him. "Alex is just hiding the truth, yeah he is in denial!" said Marshall. "Marshall first off it's not too clear that it was him and second Alex is a sweet kid this is not his nature." said Rocky. Marshall got into his face. "Or is it?" said Marshall. "No it isn't." said Rocky. Just then Alex enters the room. "One smart dog you are Marshall." said Alex. "What's your problem Alex?" asked Marshall. "I'm tired of the PAW Patrol getting all the attention and glory of Adventure Bay, so I decided to break up the PAW Patrol by setting you guys up with pranks." said Alex. "You realize the mini patrol is just-" Rocky was interrupted. "Stupid!" said Marshall. "No it's just kiddy." said Rocky. "No it's not, I'll show you it can be just as good as the PAW Patrol, you'll see!" said Alex. He took off. "Maybe he forgot to take his medicine." said Rocky.

Ryder was sitting on a bean bag with an Xbox One controller and playing Far Cry Primal. Blaze was watching from behind. "Ryder I think-" said Chase. He didn't finish his sentence because he saw a figure on the balcony outside. "Yes Chase." said Ryder not looking away from his screen. "I saw somebody on the balcony." said Chase. He steps outside but nobody was there. "Huh!" said Chase. Just then somebody sneak attacks him by putting a covering him with a sack.

Ryder was still playing when Skye walked in. "Ryder have you seen Chase?" asked Skye. "I think he was outside on the balcony." replied Ryder not looking away from the screen. Skye sighs and rolls her eyes. "Blaze have you seen your Uncle Chase?" asked Skye to Blaze. "No Aunt Skye I haven't." replied Blaze also not looking away from the screen. "Ugh!" said Skye.

Chase whereabouts went unnoticed until supper time. Ryder poured food into the pups bowl. Within minutes the pups ran to their bowls except for Chase. "Huh, Chase is usually the first one here. "I still haven't found him." said Skye who was completely worried. Ryder tried to call him on his pup pad but there was no answer. "He didn't answer." said Ryder. Skye gasped at this. "We need to find him!" said Skye.

"Ok pups les split up and search for Chase." said Ryder. "I hope he's ok." said Skye with a whimper. "Zuma you can check by the beach." said Ryder. "Let's dive in!" said Zuma. "Marshall, Everest you two can check at Jake's mountain. "I'm fired up!" said Marshall. "Ice or Snow I'm ready to go!" said Everest. "Rocky you can check at city hall." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky. "Rubble you can check the Farmer Yumi and Al's" said Ryder. "Rubble on the double!" said Rubble. "And last but not least is Chase's wife Skye, you can come with me, we'll check at the river." said Ryder. "Let's take to the Sky." said Skye. She wasn't enthusiastic. She was very sad. "Don't worry we'll find him." said Everest. "Alright let's find Chase!, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder.

With that said the pups get into their vehicles and set off in search of Chase hoing to find him. _"I hope he's ok."_ thought Skye.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter isn't long but hey it's a chapter.**

Chase awoke in what appeared to be the back of a store. He was tied up. "Wha?, Where?" said Chase. His eyes had just adjusted to the light. "Hello Chase." said a voice. The voice came a figure in the shadows. The figure stepped out to reveal himself as Alex Porter. "What do you want?" asked Chase. "The same thing I always wanted: an end to the PAW Patrol." said Alex. "Why we were the ones who saved you?" asked Chase. "I appreciate that, but what I don't appreciate is how that PAW Patrol is getting all the attention in Adventure Bay." said Alex. "Ok Alex it's time to come clean we were just pretending that the Mini Patrol was real, it's not." said Chase. "So you're saying my Mini Patrol is stupid?!" asked Alex who was really mad and going at Chase with his fists at his side and clinched. Chase was just waiting for what came next.

Ryder's pup pad went off and he saw it was Rocky. "Whatcha got?" asked Ryder. "Mr Porter said Alex was not present at the time of Chase's disappearance." replied Rocky.

"Gahh!" shouted Chase as he was hit by a wrench. "Say it The Mini Patrol is better and deserves more respect!" said Alex. "The..Mini Patrol-" said Chase as he was interrupted. "What?, I can't hear you." said Alex with his hand to his ear. "The Mini Patrol is better than-" he again was interrupted by a door being busted open. "Hold it right there Alex." said Ryder. "Go away." said Alex. "Alex look this is not like you, you need to stop think about who you're hurting." said Skye. "I don't care you all deserve to be hurt like I was." said Alex. "No you don't just put the wrench down we can talk this over." said Ryder. "LIAR!" said Alex as he threw the wrench in a spinning motion. Ryder quickly dodged it. Then Chase extended his hind paw and tripped Alex. The other pups tackled him so he couldn't get back up. "It's over Alex." said Ryder. "I'm sorry guys I was just so jealous that you guys got more Applause than us." said Alex. "Look just leave the patrolling to us and it doesn't matter who has the most attention." said Ryder. Then Mr. Porter walked in with police. One of the officers unties Chase. "Thanks." said Chase. "Do you wish to press charges."

Asked the cop. Chase looks over at Alex. "No." said Chase. "Neither do I." said Ryder. Mr. Porter escorts him home. "Ok what a day I am ready to- wait, where are the pups?" asked Chase. "Uhh?" all said but the cop who had left.

"I can"t believe your parents let you have this cool party." said a pitbull who was squirting whipped cream in his mouth. "I know right." said Spark.

"THE PUPS!" shouted Marshall, Everest, Chase, and Skye. All four ran. The others followed behind. The End


End file.
